


Dear to Me

by JayDick_Hell



Series: Requests/Prompts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Unconventional Marriage Proposal, gratuitous kissing, jaydick, why Dick's stripe was red instead of blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDick_Hell/pseuds/JayDick_Hell
Summary: Jason and Dick have been dating for a while and one day Jason realizes he wants to take it to the next level. However, figuring outhowto propose is easier said than done.





	Dear to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is longer than I meant it to be lmao  
> This is for [thatcrazymind](http://thatcrazymind.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, who had a [lovely idea](http://thatcrazymind.tumblr.com/post/168884750617/okay-so-what-if-jason-proposes-to-dick-with-new) and I just had to write it lol
> 
> I do take prompts! Catch me on Tumblr: [Jaydick-Hell](http://jaydick-hell.tumblr.com/).

The night felt alive, like electricity under Jason's fingertips, as he swung through the air. He could almost _taste_ the current on the atmosphere. It was almost as if Gotham herself knew what he was planning and waited with a charged, baited breath. Or, more likely, it was all in his head. His nerves dancing outward and projecting into the sky like a bright neon sign to advertise his anxiousness. The streets were alive with sounds of cars and shouts. Nothing was ever quiet in Gotham. If it were, that'd be a marker of the apocalypse, for sure. Gotham's pulse beat with the rhythm of the streets; wild, gritty, and so very visceral. He loved this place.

Red Hood had been patrolling the city with Nightwing. It was about as eventful as usual with no particular outbreaks to fret over. That only served Jason's agenda better. All he needed to do was lead his lover to their favored spot and ask. _Lover_ , what a surreal term to use in reference to Dick. One Jason never thought he'd get to use for him. Dreamt of, sure. But those had all been hormonal flights of fancy when he'd met his idol. And damn, if his idol didn't look even better than any picture or grainy film could capture.

It was inevitable, really, that Jason would come to crush on the older man _hard._ It was downright embarrassing if he were being honest. Thankfully, he'd grown out of his awkward teenage phase. Well, not so much 'grown out of it' as 'skipped right past it', thanks to his temporary death and revival. Even still, he hadn't lost his mortifying infatuation with the older hero. If anything, it grew even larger. It had taken a damn long time to get where he was now with Dick. He hadn't exactly been upfront with his feelings, far too embarrassed and self-conscious (after all this was _The_ Boy Wonder, the Golden Boy, what chance did a second-rate knockoff like himself have?).

That all came to head because Jason had picked yet another fight with his predecessor. It was one of the only ways he could think of that would get the two so very close yet not tip his hand. At least, that's what he liked to tell himself. In all reality, it was because he didn't trust himself enough _not_ to spill everything if he were around the other casually for extended periods of time. Dick just had that sort of aura to him; one that made Jason want to spill it all. Guess he tested his limits one too many times, not that he's complaining now.

At the time, he freaked out, and rightfully so. He hadn't _meant_ to kiss Dick. _Wanted_ _to_ , sure, but never meant to act on that desire. But, god, if he hadn't been breathtakingly beautiful worked into a rage and spitting venom from those tantalizing lips. That's how Jason liked him, raw emotions and molten rage. There was something primal and insanely fucking _hot_ about him when he looked ready to shed blood. Yeah, Jason knew he had some serious issues and major kinks (all of which Dick seemed to hit, _fuck_ ).

Naturally, it hadn't started out well. Dick was too stunned and Jason was too scared. They did what any Bat did when confronted with foreign and frightening emotions. They shut themselves off and ran. Dick was the first to try and make contact. Jason had been so deathly afraid it was to scold him or worse; _ridicule him_. It wasn't a totally irrational fear, in his defense. So, he really put in the effort to put up impenetrable walls, both literally and metaphorically.

Dick, proving to be the aggravatingly perfect asshole he was, managed to get around those walls. It shouldn't be a surprise. There were few places he couldn't worm his way into. Then, he'd made it known that, yeah, he was confused and a little hesitant, but he was still _interested._ And hell if that didn't throw Jason for a loop. Because _Dick Grayson_ being interested in a broken street-rat like _him?_ It had to be a prank. But it wasn't. Dick made sure to prove it time and time again.

They had their fights - what couple didn't? - but they worked through it. Fell into a routine and now Jason really understood how Dick was still on good terms with all his exes. Even if it tore him to utter shreds, he knew he'd love Dick even if he left. Would love him even if his arms weren't the ones to hold the body he'd come to adore. But Jason was determined to always be that embrace, the lips he kissed and neck he bit, the name he moaned like a gospel on Sunday. He might love Dick should he leave, but fuck if Jason wasn't going to do his damnedest to have him stay.

It wasn't a one-sided adoration, even if Jason couldn't see it. He was too critical of himself, viewed Dick too highly to see them on truly equal footing. But it was there in the way Dick lit up just at Jason's name. The light kisses to his scars and the way he held him as his body trembled from another nightmare or panic attack. It was the way when after their arguments, they'd split ways with blood on their teeth and vicious sneers on their lips, that Dick - ever the trapeze artist - swung back to let Jason know he was still wanted and loved.

Even Jason's gang members knew of the two. Nightwing was around often enough and their mannerisms, while subtle at first, had grown obvious even to his crew. While it was some damn juicy gossip (Nightwing and Red Hood? _holy shit_ ), they kept their mouths shut out of respect more than fear. The love between the two was clear as day to any who looked and it only seemed to grow.

That white-hot intensity in his heart was glaringly obvious one evening. He'd dropped into their shared apartment. Dick was hunched over some case files and looked up when the door opened. He flashed Jason a warm smile, one that felt more like home than their actual home did. He leaned back in his chair and craned his neck to get a better reach. Jason leaned down and gave him a soft kiss, his heart melting at the contact between their lips as it always did. There was the brief warmth of a hand on his face, guiding him. Then, he was pulled back to reality by Dick slipping back to his work. When he spoke, his voice was tinged with lethargy. It must have been one hell of a case.

"I ordered from that Chinese place you like. It's in the fridge."

Jason left one last lingering kiss on his head before drifting toward the kitchen. He didn't mind the take-out, honestly. Both their lives were hectic, Dick's more so with his daytime job on top of their vigilante activities. Cooking every day just wasn't going to happen. When he opened the fridge, he took note of the marked containers. His favorites. For a moment, he closed his eyes and rest his head against the cool freezer door before peeking to the right and looking at Dick. That warmth in his chest grew and his heart fluttered. It was so _domestic_ but he loved it. The thought that followed as he looked at Dick in his old BPD sweats caught him entirely off-guard. _'God, I want to marry him.'_

It downright frightened him to catch that thought by the coattails. He was so enamored by his boyfriend that he almost didn't realize what he'd been thinking. His heart seemed to skip a beat and his throat thickened. It was an unbelievably scary thought, but it was _true._ For weeks, he danced around the idea. Sometimes, he'd avoid it entirely, particularly when he had a bad mental day. But other times, like in the heat of a fight (yes, an admittedly weird and inappropriate time, but like he said 'kinks') and in the quiet moments in each other's arms, he toyed with the thought. Imagined it in growing detail. Played with the sound of their names together (god, they really had unfortunate name combos, didn't they? Jason Grayson? _Dick Todd? Ugh.)_ He was nearly caught when Dick heard his heart speed up as they laid together and the slight sheen to his eyes as Jason imagined what the wedding might be like, what Dick would look like. The vows, the rings. Getting to call Dick his _husband._ He couldn't exactly remember how he played it off, or if he even managed to make it convincing.

As time passed, the idea grew more persistent and more appealing until it nearly consumed him. Things were going so great for them. Better than Jason would have ever thought any of his relationships would go. Yes, his self-esteem was admittedly low. But was it good enough for Dick? Good enough he'd say yes? Was this relationship as serious to him as it was to Jason? He didn't want to be on Dick's list of failed attempts. No, he was determined _not_ to be and he'd fight tooth and nail for this relationship.

So, he decided that he'd do it. He'd propose. _But how?_ It had to be special. Dick deserved something above the common 'on the knee with a velvet box' attempt. It had to be uniquely _them._ One would think that wouldn't be too hard, given how unique they already were. But one would be wrong. He fretted and worked himself up over ideas. What would work, what wouldn't? What would be good enough for Dickiebird? He wanted to ask others but didn't want Dick to find out. The man was an amazing detective, that secret wouldn't remain a secret for long. So, he ruminated on ideas for even more months until an idea struck him.

The idea had been just a passing fancy. Dick had been tearing through Gotham as Nightwing, looking downright intoxicating in his sharp blue and black, when the image of him with vivid red in place of that cerulean hue came to the forefront of his mind. The image nearly made Jason stumble from sheer temptation. It'd be like advertising to the world that Nightwing was untouchable and intertwined with Red Hood. _That_ was what he could do. How he'd propose.

Planning it and actually getting it done were two vastly different things. For one, making a Nightwing suit without Dick knowing was tricky. For another, working up the courage to go through with it all was a momentous task. But he could do it. He _would._ His fear wouldn't stop him from trying to marry the one he loved with all his heart. If there was even a chance that Dick would say yes, would actually want to spend his life with Jason, then like _hell_ was Jason going to pass that up.

It took meticulous planning, but he did it. The suit was done. It wouldn't be an ostentatious proposal. That wasn't their style of love. They cared more for intimate gestures than grand displays. Tonight was the night. Well, _morning_ given the early hour. His body sang with nerves. Cutting through his line of sight, framed by the silver moonlight was the sleek, sensuous form of Nightwing. Even clad head-to-toe in black, he still seemed to glow against the night with his special brand of ethereal splendor. He had the kind of effortless beauty that left others in awe, mouths dry with temptation and minds racing. _'Was he really human? Are we certain? There's no possible way someone so lovely could be like the rest of them.'_

As if transfixed, Jason stopped to watch that lithe body contort in the air and seemingly fly. It was always so mesmerizing to watch the original Boy Wonder take to the sky like he truly belonged there and not on the ground. Boy Wonder certainly was an apt name. One that didn't quite fit his successors, at least in Jason's opinion. For who could shine brighter than the one who held the very night in his eyes and sun in his smile? His landing on the roof was enviably graceful. Then again, there were very few occasions it wasn't.

Jason still hadn't moved, too busy drinking in the site before him. As if he could sense the eyes on him, Dick turned in his direction. They were too far apart for Jason to make out any expression, but the lax posture and beckoning hand was enough of a sign. Without hesitation, he started making his way across the skyline to reach his lover. They were on their way to one of Jason's favorite spots. He knew it was one of Dick's too. It was high up, one of the tallest buildings in the city, with a stunning view, particularly at sunrise. The two liked to come here and wind down after patrol before heading home. If they were lucky, they got to watch the night sky change from inky black to warm shades of pink and orange. It was almost achingly beautiful to behold in sight and sensation. What better spot for one bird to propose to another than in the clouds?

As usual, the two sat side by side, fingers intertwined and bodies resting against one another. Dick shifted closer and rest his head on Jason's shoulder with a soft sigh. Jason slipped his hand free to wrap around the older man and pull him even closer. His entire body seemed to buzz with anxiety. It was time.

It took all his training and best efforts not to let his hands shake as he slipped the domino from his face. He couldn't do this with a mask. It had to be completely 100% him. Dick turned to look at him curiously. Removing their masks outside of the safety of designated areas was unusual but not entirely unheard of. With the same barely-steady fingers, he removed Dick's own domino. Those electric blue eyes still held confusion but there was an undeniable fondness lurking within.

He pressed a long, slow, and passionate kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Kissed him until they both needed to part for quiet, panting breaths. Then, he stared with such intense adoration, Dick couldn't suppress the wide smile from creeping up his features. He leaned in for another kiss and Jason couldn't deny him. It was shorter in span but no less intense in heat. Dick didn't pull fully away, rather he rest his forehead against Jason's and smiled that small, ardent smile.

"Well, someone's certainly in a good mood."

It was just a whisper between their lips. Instead of responding, Jason stared a little more. He drank in the finer details of Dick's alluring features. Wanted to memorize this moment, for better or worse. Then, he placed one last swift peck on the corner of Dick's mouth before twisting to reach for the box hidden behind the ornate concrete decor of the building. When he turned back, Dick was looking at him with growing curiosity. At the sight of the box, that confusion only grew. Jason could see the gears turning in his head. He wanted to beat Dick to the punch, wanted to see his unaltered reaction to the question.

"A gift? It's not our anniversary."

Looks like detective mode was something none of them could turn off. Jason just let out a quiet laugh and shook his head as he toyed with the edge of the box. His heart beat like crazy as he sat there. It still didn't feel like he had enough courage to pop the question but it was now or never.

"It's not, but I got this for you because, well, I love you."

Those words still felt weird to say, heavy and foreign tumbling from his mouth. For so long, those words were taboo in his head for so many reasons. But now, instead of leaving a hideous aftertaste, those words left the image of Dick in his head. It was a pleasant exchange. _Love._ Before Dick could speak, Jason pressed on.

"God, I love you. More than I thought I could love anyone, y'know that?"

His gaze was now alternating between the skyline and Dick's face, too nervous to keep his eyes on the man the whole time. The expression on Dick's face was growing more and more tender with each word said. Almost unthinkingly, Jason grabbed his hands and held them on the box as he continued.

"I had a crush on you since, _hell_ , since I saw you on the trapeze back at Haly's. I never thought you'd ever be interested in me. But my time with you has been the best of my life, _both_ my lives, and I don't want it to end."

The hands in Jason's grip tightened and Dick let out a low noise that he couldn't quite decipher but assumed was good. Jason flicked his gaze back to those brilliant sapphire eyes. There was an almost painfully sweet smile curling his mouth. As if drawn in by those beautiful blue eyes, Jason leaned in closer. He was met half-way by Dick. They were a hairsbreadth apart, with Jason whispering softly. The words, memorized through countless readings, slipped from his lips with such heat and love, it was if they'd been crafted for this very moment, for these two alone.

_"Every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own: in pain and sickness it would still be dear."_

Before he could not maintain eye contact because of his nerves but now he couldn't look away. It was clear Dick understood what was happening. His expression was promising, at the least. He seemed to be fighting back his own words and outburst to let Jason continue. His voice was low and smooth, more confident in tone than he felt but just as amorous as before.

_"I ask you to pass through life at my side—to be my second self, and best earthly companion."_

As he spoke, he slipped his hands from Dick's and moved the top off the box to reveal its contents. Within was an upgraded Nightwing suit. In place of his usual vibrant blue was a red to match his own helmet and logo. The symbolism was obvious. It was an unorthodox proposal, certainly, but so very _them._ Their lives revolved around their suits and masks more so than any ring ever would. He couldn't think of a better way to ask Dick to marry him than with a mixing of their hero identities; the bird of Nightwing with the crimson of Red Hood. It was truer to their souls than their civilian identities could ever come close to.

Jason was anxious for his response after a beat of silence, but that anxiety was swept away when Dick smiled that adoring grin. His hands ran over the red emblem and stripe before moving to travel up Jason's body and loop around his neck. He was pulled in for a heated, fervent kiss. It knocked the breath right out of him in the best kind of way. There was a sort of urgency in the kiss, like Dick was trying to convey everything through the contact alone. He didn't even wait to catch his breath before responding, his tone almost gasping.

"Yes, _absolutely_ yes. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone."

There was a giddy rush that flooded through Jason's body at the words and he let out a breathy laugh. Teal eyes shone with excitement and passion as Dick pulled out the suit with adoration on his face.

"I quote Jane Eyre and you come back with The Lord of the Rings. I can't believe this."

Dick let out his own slightly unsteady laugh at that.

"Hey, just remember, _you_ asked _me,_ dear fiancé."

It was like a punch to the gut to hear the words and almost left him breathless again. _Fiancé_. It was happening.

"Yeah, I did."

The words were almost a whisper once more as it all finally registered in his head. He marveled at the fact that _Dick actually said yes_. That grin grew and grew until it couldn't grow anymore. All those thoughts and ideas weren't just wishful thinking anymore. It was real. They were going to get married. If he'd been a speedster, he would have vibrated straight through the building due to his excitement. While he was lost in thoughts of wedding bells and vows, Dick admired the new outfit and what it meant. Then, he leaned over and placed one more kiss on Jason's cheek before speaking low in his ear.

"Come on, I've got a new suit to try on and we have an apartment to christen."

At that, Jason _definitely_ perked up, both at the mental image of Dick in his new suit _and_ the prospect of some mind-blowing sex with his _fiancé_. Without hesitation, Jason pressed his mask back on in tandem with Dick and the two leaped from the building with newfound vigor. The fact that christening was done _after_ the wedding wasn't brought up by either of them. They never were too big on following tradition and rules, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Jason is absolutely a nerd who'd propose using mushy lit quotes, fight me. Also, the idea of heroes (and villains) proposing using unconventional means (like a new suit) is amazing.


End file.
